


Shit Show

by reeby10



Series: Marvel Shipping Games 2014 [14]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’ll blow over in a few days and no one will remember. Or Tony will do something even more embarrassing so everyone will be paying attention to him again.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shit Show

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://marvelshippinggames.dreamwidth.org/6428.html?thread=326684#cmt326684) for the [Marvel Shipping Games](http://marvelshippinggames.dreamwidth.org/) Bonus Round 5.
> 
> I've never written Betty before, so I hope I did ok!
> 
> The text from last night used: _(310): it was a shit show (917): We all have our days. But yours might be on the internet._

Bruce came through the door as quietly as he could. It was late and Betty was very likely already in bed, just like he would have liked to be. He toed off his borrowed shoes, shivering a little as the air conditioner kicked on and blew straight through his overly large borrowed shirt.

There was a shuffling noise and he turned to see Betty standing in the doorway of the bedroom, nightgown on but not looking like she’d been asleep. She smiled as he stumbled toward the kitchen for a cup of tea, following after him to take the delicate cup from his hands, which were trembling with exhaustion.

“How was Tony’s party?” she asked, carefully measuring out tea leaves as the kettle heated.

He thought for a moment, then sighed, shaking his head. “It was…” he trailed off. There was really no way to put it mildly. “Well, it was a shit show.”

“We all have our days,” Betty said, not unkindly. He thought a smile might be hidden in the sympathetic tilt of her lips, but he couldn’t be sure. “Your’s just might be on the internet.”

Bruce groaned, covering his eyes with a hand. Of course she already knew. And of course it was already on the internet. He hadn’t noticed any camera’s, but to fair he had been quite distracted at the time and far too tired to care afterwards.

Why did his life have to be like this? He would have been quite happy to never get any publicity whatsoever. That dream had unfortunately gone straight down the drain as soon as the Other Guy showed up. And even more so when he agreed to join the Avengers. Especially Tony; he’d turned out to be quite a bad influence, not that it was really surprising with his reputation.

“Bruce, honey,” Betty said, breaking him out of his reverie.

He looked up to see her holding out a steaming cup of tea and he took it, deeply inhaling the calming scent and warmth. “Thanks,” he said quietly. It wasn’t just thanks for the tea, but he was pretty sure she knew that.

She smiled and started guiding him toward the bedroom. “It’s not so bad,” she said a few minutes later, sitting on the bed as she watched him change into a pair of soft pajamas. “It’ll blow over in a few days and no one will remember. Or Tony will do something even more embarrassing so everyone will be paying attention to him again.”

Bruce laughed, relaxing a little. “That sounds like Tony,” he admitted, voice more fond than he’d ever admit to. He settled into the bed, pulling the sheets around him as Betty turned off the lights.

“Sleep now, it’ll be better in the morning,” Betty said as she curled against his side, making him smile. He still wasn’t sure how he’d been so lucky to have someone like her in his life, but he sure wasn’t complaining. “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
